Possession
by JN-yoshiman
Summary: cindy is kipnapped, but then she is returned home next day without any injuries, what good does it make to the kidnapper to first kidnap her and then sent her back?
1. The Kidnapping

First Fanfiction...hope it´s okay

1.-The Kidnapping

Shadow: hey girl wake up! I told you to wake up!

The shadow slap cindy´s face hardly.

Cindy wake up to find herself on a locked cell somewhere in some kind of secret lab.

Cindy: Ah! Who…where…who are you? What am I doing here?

Cindy tried to stand up but it was no use, she was chained up in some kind of chains(lol)

Shadow: Shut up and listen!

18 years old cindy vortex was being yelled and scared by someone.

Shadow: well…as you may notice you have been kidnapped!

Cindy: wha…why? What have I done to you? Why are you doing this? Get me out of here! Now!

Shadow: I have only one reason…JIMMY NEUTRON!…yes, yes your stupid boyfriend! He has ruined my life enough times! Its payback time! (cindy and jimmy have been boy and girl over the last 3 years)

The shadow show himself to cindy with a evily grin in his face…it was doctor Calamitous.

Cindy: and what´s the deal in bringing me here? Are you nuts? Jimmy will eventually find me and kick your butt like old times! She glared at calamitous

Calamitous start laughing evily

Calamitous: you little girl if something I have learned about this last 9 years is thar I don't need any strong force or army to beat him, oh no, simply I need you!

Cindy: me?

Calamitous: yeah you! I will make you against your friends involuntarily!

Cindy: yeah? Hahaha and how you´re supposed to do that? I will never make anything against them!

Calamitous: we´ll se about that hehehe. He make a evily grin at cindy

Suddenly some kind of brainwasher went down on cindy´s head and hung up to it.

Cindy: what is this? Get this off my head now! She glared at calamitous and tried to take that machine off her head but it was no use.

Suddenly the machine hit cindy´s head with high volt electricity charges which make her go unconscious.

Calamitous: with this machine I will haha! I will!…um what was the word? Arrrggg what the hell was the word? Oh yes, yes, of course…brainwashers brainwashes that's it! I will brainwash you so that you do every little thing and order I told you to involuntarilyu! You just do as I say! You´ll just be a puppet to my will!

He started laughing very loud until he start coughing and then start laughing loudly again.


	2. The Unnoticed Return

Okay so here´s chapter 2 I hope you really like it

2.-The unnoticed return

Next morning , which was saturday cindy woke up in her bed inside her room with a very painful headache very unaware of what had happened yesterday, really NO ONE ever knew about those events.

Cindy: (yawn) oh…my head! She quickly turn his head right and left very confused as if looking for someone.

Cindy: doc…doctor Calamitous…was that a dream? It felt so…so real! Hah must be my imagination! Anyways I must…she tought but got interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She picked it up and answer it.

Cindy: hello?

Jimmy: Hey Cin its me jimmy! With the sound of JIMMY, Cindy´s heartbeat go crazy for an instant and her eyes blinked like if she had heard some terrible news.

Cindy: ji…jimmy…must…ie

Jimmy: what? What did you say Cind? I must what? He asked very confused.

Cindy: what do you mean with that? I haven't said a single word! She said completely unaware of what she just said.

Jimmy: but cindy you just… he rolled his eyes …uh never mind just calling if you would like to go to the candy bar with me? And maybe even call the other guys so what do you say?

Cindy: uh sure! Of course I´m on my way Cindy smiled at the fact that he was going to see her boyfrind.

Jimmy: you got it I´m on my way too, I´ll call carl and sheen and you call libby okay?

Cindy: Yep! See ya there!

Jimmy: See ya Cind!

What was all that about?… Jimmy thought …she felt so strange and weird…HahI must be only my imagination! I should hurry to see my lovely blonde! Jimmy smiled he get off his bed and went to take a shower…and afterwards he call his friends to meet at the candy bar.

After like an hour the gang met at the candy bar, libby and cindy were already inside meanwhile jimmy, carl and sheen were just entering.

Sheen: my ultraqueen! I have come! Sheen yelled as imperactive as always. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Libby: Sheen could you stop the nicknames please? She rolled her eyes.

Sheen: uh come on! You like them don't you? Sheen smiled

Libby: uh okay…never mind seat here aside from me she said very softly and gently as she kissed his cheek, which made sheen very happy.

On the other hand

Jimmy and Cindy were having their own story…

OKAY SO THAT WAS IT! REVIEW, FLAME, WHATEVER! Your little friend yoshiman XD


	3. Possessed

Okay so here it continues

3.-Possessed

Jimmy saw Cindy at a distance with her new "hair down" look and her emerald shiny green eyes just as he was entering the structure, he was just thinking about how gorgeous she looked and continue walking to where she was sitting at.

Cindy: Hey babe, right over here!

As Cindy heard someone calling her, she turned around just to find a tall man with brown hair and some deep blue "ocean" eyes where you could easily get lost just staring at them.

Cindy: Ji…Jimmy! She said very happily as she stand up from the table and ran to where he was and hug him hardly.

Jimmy: Hey, Whoa! Why are you so excited? Is just me as usual as always he said giving out a little laugh and breaking apart form her.

Cindy: yeah! Is just I missed you so much my handsome! and I´m very happy now that…

She got interrupted by a HUGE heartbeat that make her loose balance and fall down, just to be trapped by jimmy´s arms.

Jimmy: Cindy what happened? Are you feeling alright? He said very worried and in a very loud voice, which attract the attention from carl, sheen, and libby who were talking at the table.

Carl: what´s tha matter what happened here? As he rush to where cindy and jimmy where, being followed by sheen and libby.

Libby: Hey Girl feeling alright? What´s the matter? She said looking at her friend almost touching the floor if it wasn´t for jimmy.

Cindy: I…I don´t know…I just saw Jimmy and I felt a heartbeat so hard that made me fall…it was kind of weird to me…I never on my life had felt something like that to be honest.

Everyone looked worried.

Jimmy: Cindy I´m taking you home, you better rest, and meanwhile I´ll try to figure out what´s going on with you, okay?

Cindy nodded in agreement, and so everyone else, so Jimmy and Cindy leave the candybar and get on Jimmy´s hovercar.

Minutes later they reached Cindy´s house.

Jimmy: Okay so here we are Cind.

Cindy: Yeah…thanks for taking care of me Jimmy.

Jimmy: Do not mention it, after all you´re my girlfriend it´s the least I can do to help you, anyways! You should rest a little bit and tomorrow I´ll come to see how are you feeling, okay?

Cindy: Okay! She said smiling at Jimmy and giving him a good night deep kiss. But then she felt another painful heartbeat and widely opon her eyes, but Jimmy didn´t notice it since he was on her lips and Cindy make an extremely great effort so that jimmy wouldn´t know about it.

Later they broke apart and Jimmy left Cindy.

Then as Cindy saw Jimmy leaving she quickly enter her house and rush into her room and locked the door.

Cindy: what´s happening to me? Why I am feeling like these when Jimmy is near me? She talk to herself.

Then unexpectedly she had another painful heartbeat, but this time it was more painful than last ones, she couldn´t help but to fall unconscious, meanwhile a shadow got near her unconscious body, the shadow was revealed to show the figure of Doctor Calamitous.

Calamitous: damn! The mind control I put on her is taking a lot of time to work! I might as well help her in fastening her process.

Just then Calamitous dropped once again the brainwasher on Cindy´s head (herself still unconscious) and make her some more dirty work.

Later she woked up and stretch her arms and was surprised to find herself lying on the floor and she quickly stand up worried and look her surroundings.

Then Professor Calamitous stepped in front of Cindy and she was about to yell when she was interrupted by calamitous voice.

Calamitous: You´re now completely under my control, no go on and finish your mission!

Cindy was complexly under calamitous mind control.

Cindy: Yes, Master, what´s the mission? She said coldly

Calamitous: Now that´s better…Anyways! The mission is to get rid from JIMMY NEUTRON!

Cindy: kill…jimmy…jimmy neutron…

Calamitous: That´s right, now go on and find him right away and get rid of him once and for all! He yelled while laughing evily and disappearing through the shadows.

Cindy saw a picture of hers and jimmy beside her bed, her face dropped, she then raised her head, her emerald green eyes changed into a fiery red ones.

Cindy: I´m ready!


	4. The Meeting with Jimmy

Okay so here it goes, next chapter!

4.-The Meeting with Jimmy

It was 11:37 p.m. and Jimmy was still awake on his bed just staring at the ceiling and with his arms beneath his head, trying to figure out what was going with cindy. He sighed

Cindy: Tomorrow I must take her to the doctor, it may not look serious but, I don´t no why I´m having a bad feeling about this. He thought

Jimmy breath smoothly and closed his eyes in order to start trying to sleep.

MEANWHILE

Cindy was outside Jimmy´s house just staring at his window preparing for the attack, she knew that it would be easy since jimmy´s parents were on a business trip and he was all alone on his house.

Cindy: So here it goes! Time to accomplished my mission as ordered by my master!

She went to try using the door but fortunately it was locked and she was unable to use it, but she would nod dissapoint his master that easily, she look at her surroundings looking for something to use to get up to jimmy´s window.

Just then she spotted a ladder and smile evily while walking towards it, she positioned it in order to climb through it and lead to jimmy´s window. She opened and spotted Jimmy sleeping at the distance on his bed, she got near jimmy and prepare the combat knife that she had obtained from her father´s weaponry room earlier, it was in her back and she was about to drew it when she spot something perhaps she had forgotten.

Cindy: Shit! The dog…I forget about that stupid mechanical freak jimmy had!

Goddard immediately spotted a shadow and start barking at it, which made some deep blue eyes slowly opened themselves.

Jimmy woke up and quickly turn on the light just to find her blonde girlfriend staring shocked at him.

Jimmy: cin…cindy? What are you doing here? It´s late and you should be resting.

Cindy: I…I know Jimmy but I wanted to see you. She told him very nervous.

Goddard: bark bark!

Jimmy: calm down boy!…cindy right now? It is so important?

Cindy: Ye…Yeah! In fact I most talk to you PRIVATE right now, can you?

Jimmy: sure cindy! He said still very confused with all that was happening.

Cindy: Okay come on let´s go outside, maybe to the park.

Jimmy: O…Okay let´s go Cind.

Goddard: Bark! Bark!

Jimmy: Don´t worry boy, I´ll be back soon. Goddard nodded in agreement and they left.

IN THE PARK

Cindy: Come on Jimmy hurry up! She shouted at him.

Jimmy: Uh…were are we exactly going? He asked running behind her.

Cindy: you´ll se soon! She smiled evily but obviously hide it from jimmy.

They finally finished running just to find themselves on a dead in.

OKAY SO THAT´S IT FOR NOW! se you later! YoShImAn

PS: at stupid as it may sound I do not know how to review someone else´s story XD lol.


	5. Changing Plans

Okay, so I´m continuing with this fic, next chapter!

5.-Changing Plans

Jimmy: (pant) Cin…Cindy this is a DEAD IN, why are we here?

Cindy: Oh! It´s just I wanted to show you something…here come closer please.

Jimmy came closer to cindy, Jimmy thought she was playing some kind of funny trick at him and thus get near her, and try to kiss her, but just as he was about to kiss her, she break apart from him and drew her fist just to punch Jimmy directly in the stomatch, making him fall to the floor.

Jimmy widely open his eyes and let out a cry of agony and then he started coughing blood.

Jimmy: What´s wrong with you? Are you nuts? He shouted at cindy slightly getting up and seeing the floor, with his right hand on his stomach.

But just as he raised his head he saw a knee coming right to his face, he tried to avoided but it was too late, cindy´s knee hit tremendously hardly at jimmy´s face, which make him stagger in pain grabbing his face with his right hand, his face was now filled with blood.

Cindy quickly run to him, and Jimmy taking his hand out of his bloody face quickly noticed her and avoided the kick she had just threw at him.

Both were now separated watching at each other and jimmy broke the silence of the fight.

Jimmy: What´s happening to you Cindy? Why are you doing this?

Cindy: Shut up! Cindy´s not here anymore! She´s gone, and so you´ll be! As she said this she drew her combat knife, which shocked and alerted jimmy, with this jimmy took more footsteps back away from Cindy.

Jimmy: Then who are you really? I know you aren´t Cindy, so show yourself you coward!

Cindy: Shut up! I´m here to destroy you as ordered by master Calamitous! And he´s no coward!

Cindy ran into jimmy and slashed him, the slashed just ripped off some of jimmy´s shirt and leave a small , yet not deep cut through jimmy´s body, but still he could felt the warm of the blood through all his body.

Jimmy: Doc…Doctor Calamitous? Are you crazy why the hell are you working with him for? He had eventually tried to kill you several times! Don´t you remember? He yelled at her while avoiding each of Cindy´s continuous slashing attacks with her combat knife.

Cindy: He´s my master! And you better start shutting that stupid mouth of yours or I will have to start by cutting that tongue out of your mouth! She yelled at him rushing once again at him preparing for her next slash attack wit her knife.

Jimmy: I know she would never join him…she must be over some kind of spell calamitous put on her. He thought looking at the floor, unfortunately forgetting that any distraction could mean DEATH to him.

Cindy took advantage of the fact the he was off guard and went rushing towards him.

Jimmy couldn´t help but to raise his head just as he heard Cindy´s footsteps approaching quickly just in time to receive a harsh punch right in the center of the stomach, quickly afterwards Cindy drew her knife once again and slash Jimmy at both of his legs, which made him let out a cry of pain and fall to his knees, in this position (himself looking down) jimmy saw cindy´s feet approaching slowly, and he just raised his face to notice the fiery red eyes that have substitute those beautiful emerald green ones.

Jimmy: her eyes…her beautiful eyes…are gone…she must be completely possessed by doc… he thought but was interrupted by cindy who grab his head ruthlessly by his hair and pulled him up a little bit, she drew her knife and was about to slash it through jimmy´s head when she heard a rusty voice.

Calamitous: Stop Cindy! He yelled to cindy while approaching to the scene of cindy and jimmy.

Cindy: Master is that you? Of course master I´ll do as you please, what to I do to him then?

Calamitous: I´m changing plans I want him alive and you´re taking him to my lab, there you´ll dispose of him as planned, but for now I want him alive, you got it?

Jimmy: Doc…Doctor Calamitous? Jimmy said struggling, still being grabbed by Cindy´s hand.

Cindy: Yes, Master! She said coldly turning to where Jimmy was, still grabbed by her hand.

Cindy: you hear that? You´ll be honored with a DEATH at my master´s own lab, you should be happy about it! She said evily while jimmy was still watching at her from uncomfortably position and with his face and knees all blooded.

Cindy back off her combat knife, and pulling Jimmy a little bit higher, She crushed Jimmy´s face with her right knee, which sent him flying and while on midair blood raining all around his really injured face, and just as he make straight impact on the floor with his back, he coughed tremendously amounts of blood on his right side, he then saw Cindy standing right in front of him.

Jimmy: Cin…Cindy…We´ll get out of this mess alive I…pro…promise He said struggling and raising his right hand as to reach Cindy. And with those last words Jimmy black out.


	6. The 2nd Kidnapping

Okay, so time to keep moving!

6.-The 2nd Kidnapping

Jimmy wake up slowly with his bloody wounds all brown due to the fact that several hours or even days may have passed since he last saw any sign of light. He was in exactly the same cell Cindy once was, also chained up just like Cindy was.

It was no use for him to keep on fighting since he was well chained up and unable to even move a hand and also for the fact that he was really weak due to his last injuries, so instead of fighting he calmly waited for something to happen, then it suddenly hit him

Jimmy: Cindy! I must save her!

Jimmy then had a flashback of what appear to be an image of a furious girl beating up his boyfriend, and sighed.

Suddenly the cell bars opened with making a loud and rusty noise, the figure of a shadow could be seen from a distance and jimmy forced his eyes to try to see who was, then the shadow revealed itself showing the small figure of an old man wearing a white coat.

Calamitous: So Neutron I hope you have enjoy my hospitality!

Jimmy: Calamitous! He threw an angry glare at him

Jimmy: You´ll pay for what you have done!

Calamitous: I´m afraid you´re not on position to make any threats on me or do you? Just look at yourself, you´re totally chained up, and besides that you´re extremely weak thanks to your own blonde girlfriend! He started laughing evily.

Jimmy: Cindy! Where is she? What have you done to her? You bastard!

Calamitous: Oh don´t you worry about her since she will take the most important roll in your assassination since she will be your murderer! He started laughing evily again.

Jimmy: What did you do to her? I know she would never joined you!

Calamitous: Oh since she wouldn´t help me voluntarily I decided to make that dirty work myself, so I brainwash her making her my loyal puppet.

Jimmy: You bastard! Why don´t you fight by yourself? You coward! He glared angrily at him.

Calamitous: Oh why I must fight when I can simply make your girlfriend against you? After all you would never hesitate to harm her or do you?

Jimmy: No, I wouldn´t… He thought to himself as he sighed.

Jimmy: You Freak! You better release me now! Or you´ll pay the terrible consequences!

Calamitous: Oh please, do you expect ME to be afraid from YOU? Mmmm just look at your pathetic position, you cannot even move, I would be more afraid from a little bird than from you! He started laughing evily!

Jimmy glared angrily at him once more.

Calamitous: Well, anyways I think you´re time has come, It´s time for show and tell!

Suddenly Cindy appeared beside him(herself still equipped with the knife)

Jimmy: Cindy! He yelled shocked to see her.

Cindy: Be quiet! I will not take long to finish you off once and for all!

Jimmy: Cindy wake up! You don´t want to do this! He yelled

Cindy: Oh really? Mmmm…nah! Of course I want to do this! She said with an evily look through her face and with her eyes still on that fiery red color.

Calamitous: Oh could you stop it? Stop begging her, it´s no use! You´ll be free of all of this anyway! He started laughing evily once more.

Just after that, Cindy entered Jimmy´s cell, the cell bars suddenly closed themselves leaving the couple trapped inside.

Suddenly the chains holding Jimmy break free and he was released himself confused.

Jimmy: what?

Calamitous: Well I decided that it would be better to see you being killed while you´re free, it would be interesting to see how you manage to think about what to do, after all you´re trapped, you can´t go anywhere! Oh this will be funny…very funny! Bring the popcorn! He then started laughing until he coughed really hard wanting him not to laugh again on his entire life.

Just then Calamitous grabbed 1st row sit and waited for the action inside the locked cell just in front of him.

Cindy: It´s all over, it´s your end Neutron! Any last words? She asked sarcastically beginning to laugh evily.

Jimmy sighed.

Jimmy: Cindy…

Okay so that's it! Hope you liked it! Untile next time! YOSHIMAN XD


End file.
